


Chasing Ghosts and Dreams

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SUFFER WITH ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger





	Chasing Ghosts and Dreams

Hoenn was trapped in calamity. From one end the sun blazed down as if to burn everything in its wake to a crisp. The other end a fierce storm raged, all but drowning everything in its path. In the midst of the flood Wallace’s hand clutched the champion cloak tighter around his body to protect himself from even a little of the downpour. He had yet to understand the reason why Steven decided to give it and his title up and pass the metaphorical torch to him. 

Speaking of which, Wallace couldn’t see Steven from his position. While on the move, he scanned the area until he caught a glimpse of the all too familiar Metagross. He was able to push through the storm and get to it, aiming to find out the result of Steven’s plan. However, something was wrong. He never knew Steven to be the type to lie on the back of Metagross, especially not at such a critical moment. 

His hand reached out, shaking Steven’s shoulder. “Steven?” Nothing. His eyes were blank, the beautiful steely blue looking like little more than a sticker. More shaking. “Steven this isn’t the time to relax…” Nothing. Wallace was still in denial about the situation he found himself in. “Steven. Come on, it’s time to get up.” He should have expected it, but he was still unprepared for the silence that was slowly crushing his soul with its meaning. 

**“Steven!!”**

The earth tremored with the force of the raging battle. Wallace knew he had no choice but to share the news with everyone. Reaching out once again he gently closed the former champion’s eyes as if it would help him rest. Slowly he lifted Steven’s body, holding it close to his chest almost protectively. Wading through knee-deep water, he made his way towards where he left the others. 

Every step the water felt thicker and thicker as if he were walking through wet cement, dread coiling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but steal another glance down at Steven’s body, but it was fading away and escaping from his hold. Desperately he attempted to regain a proper grip, but then… 

**-**

Wallace woke with a start, running his fingers through his hair to ground himself. His heart ached, an unfortunate but familiar sensation. Under his breath, he begged Arceus to let the experience be an ugly illusion, squeezing his eyes shut a little longer to hold off learning what was true. 

Seconds dragged on like hours until he made up his mind and reopened his eyes, turning to look at the other side of the bed. In the dark, he could just barely make out the form of Steven sleeping in peace, but even then it still wasn’t good enough. 

His hand reached out and shook Steven's shoulder. “Steven?” 

He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Steven woke and rolled over to face him. “Hmm..? What’s up..?” Arceus damn it his voice was just as attractive while low and rough from sleep. 

Wallace didn’t think for a second, wrapping Steven up in a tight embrace. “Nothing… Nothing’s up… I merely needed to hear your lovely voice…” He could feel the champion’s face heat up against his chest and let a little smile spread across his face. If that was a nightmare, then this was the most beautiful of dreams. 

A few minutes of silent yet desperate closeness came and went. Before long Steven and Wallace were asleep in each other’s arms, the heat of their bodies warding off any more nightmares. 


End file.
